Automotive LED application designs, such as LED illuminated micro-display console systems and Head-up Display (HUD) systems, face challenging requirements. These include extended operating temperature range, very wide dimming ratio (ratio of fullest brightness image for full sunlight to lowest brightness image for night darkness), and very tight/high quality color point control requirements.
Typical solutions use LED current as the primary feedback mechanism. Some solutions perform dimming by decreasing either amplitude or duration of current through one or more LEDs.
Texas Instruments DLP® DMD projection technology is a mature technology widely used in numerous display applications, hand held projectors, conference rooms, and digital theaters.